Eyeshield 21: The new team
by storyteller316
Summary: Note: Read Eyeshiled 21: NFL before reading this one. A new year has started at Deimon, and the children of the old Devil Bats team are on their way to winning the Winter Cup.
1. Chapter 1: The new Devil Bats

"Alright ladies, where is the butt monkey and peewee?!" asked Maou (Satan) Hiruma as he stood before the new Deimon Devil Bats. Maou looked just like his father, but with a black streak running through his yellow hair.

"They are in the weight room, Ran'ningu (Running) is trying to bench seventy today," said Hoteru (Hotel) Kurita. He was just a big as his father, but his stomach was a tad smaller.

"Alright, all of you take and do three hundred laps," said Maou.

"Ha?!" asked the Ha-Ha Cousins, Amai (Sweet) Jumonji, Tafu (Tough) Kuroki, and Sumāto (Smart) Togano.

"I said run," said Maou as he released Cerberus's son, Hell. The dog then chased the team members as Maou walked away. Meanwhile, in the weight room, Ran'ningu Kobayakawa was lifting a barbell while Shinobi (Ninja) Taro watched.

"Come on, Ran'ningu, you're so close to eighty," said Shinobi as Ran'ningu counted to seventy-six. Maou then busted the door down.

"Hey, what are you two doing in here?!" asked Maou.

"Sorry, Maou, but Ran'ningu is up to his eightieth bench press with seventy pounds," said Shinobi. You could only see his face thanks to the black ninja hood he had over the rest of his head.

"Eighty," said Ran'ningu as he put the barbell down. Ran'ningu looked just like Sena, but with more muscle mass.

"Why aren't you out on the field practicing you're running techniques?" asked Maou as he looked at Ran'ningu.

"I'm already a 4.1 runner, and I've learnt every technique that my dad has ever invented," said Ran'ningu who was not afraid of Maou.

"Then why don't you try getting a new technique, don't you remember that this is the last year any of us will get at the Christmas Bowl?!" asked Maou.

"I remember, I just need a new way to strengthen my muscles first!" said Ran'ningu as he got in Maou's face.

"Then how about all of you take and do the new Death March I came up with?" asked Senshi (Warrior) Sakuki, Doburoku's son as he stood in the doorway.

"You came up with a new Death March?" asked Ran'ningu.

"That's right, and this one will push your muscles to make the Devil Bat Ghost an unmatched move," said Senshi.

"When do we start?" asked Ran'ningu.

"When we get to Cameron Texas in the U.S. three days from now," said Sutā (Star) Hiruma, Maou's sister, as she came in next.

"And how long is this one going to be, Mana-jerk?" asked Maou.

"Don't call me that," said Sutā who was angered by that name.

"It lasts till we reach the Canadian city of Iqaluit in the territory of Nunavut," said Amaririsu (Amaryllis) Kobayakawa, Ran'ningu's sister, as she too walked in.

"That's far," said Shinobi.

"It's a distance of 4163.37 km," said Senshi.

"That sounds like a good challenge," said Ran'ningu with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: The march begins

Three days later, the team had arrived at their starting point in Texas.

"So, we're really running all the way to Canada?" asked Chūrippu (Tulip) Rozu, Rena's daughter.

"And you'll be doing it with those bags and weights," said Senshi as he pointed at the bed of his rental truck.

"Alright ladies, grab the bag and weights with your names on them," said Maou. After getting their equipment on they also noticed GPS units mounted in their left wrist weight bands.

"Ok, so this is how our training is going to play out," said Amaririsu.

"Everyone will find their own thing to do during the march," said Sutō.

"Wait, you mean this is to find our own training methods?" asked Usagi (Rabbit) Takekura, Gen's son.

"That is correct; oh, and you only have a month worth of food and a few hundred dollars each, so use it wisely," said Senshi.

"What, that's crazy!" said Amai, who is Kazuki's daughter.

"You better make do then," said Maou. Shinobi then noticed Ran'ningu putting on a doctor's mask.

"What's that mask for, Ran'ningu?" asked Shinobi.

"It's to help with my stamina, it will restrict my breathing so my lungs will have to get use to less oxygen," said Ran'ningu.

"Stop talking and start running!" said Maou as he began to shoot at their feet.

"He really is just like his father," said Ran'ningu as he started running at full speed.

"He can still run that fast?!" asked Amaririsu who was surprised by how fast he was even with all the weight on.

"And he's just like his father, he's still that fast with a 150 kg on," said Maou. Everyone else then took off.

"Come on, the rest of us will go by truck," said Senshi to the non-players.

"Coach, would it be alright if me and Shōto (Short) push the truck?" asked Hoteru.

"Sure, boys, but do you think you can do it on your own?" asked Senshi as he noticed the rest of the line had already gone ahead.

"There's only one way to find out," said Shōto Komusubi as smoke came out his nose.


	3. Chapter 3: Shinobi's method

A day has passed since the new Death March had begun, and right now Shinobi is taking a break on the side of the road.

"I wish I knew where to begin with my training," said Shinobi as he tossed a rock at a nearby cactus, but missed it by a mile.

"Man, I stink at throwing just like my dad," said Shinobi. His eyes then opened real wide as an idea popped into his mind.

"That would be the best thing to train right now," said Shinobi as he got into his bag and pulled out an empty can.

"Good thing I never ran into a dumpster," said Shinobi as he picked up some stones to put into the can.

"Alright, the first rock of my training," said Shinobi as he took one of the rocks out and held it up to the sky.

"Here we go!" said Shinobi before throwing the stone at the same cactus, missing by the same distance.

"I'll try again in twenty minutes," said Shinobi as he set a timer function on his GPS. He then went on with his running. Meanwhile, Yūkan'na (Tough) Yukimitsu was running with a mask on just a few yards before the truck.

"I really need to work on my stamina," said Yūkan'na who looked ready to pass out.


	4. Chapter 4: A new ghost

Two days have passed since Shinobi found how he was going to train, and Ran'ningu has stopped on the road side to have dinner.

"I'm glad my plan only requires me to wear that for the day while running," said Ran'ningu as he looked at the mask while it sat on his bag. In front of him was a pot of beans over a fire that was making shadows dance.

"I really need to find a new training method and soon," said Ran'ningu as he looked up at the sky.

"I wonder if Yasei's (Wild) Rodeo moves have gotten stronger?" asked Ran'ningu. He then came up with an idea.

"Could I actually be able to do that?" asked Ran'ningu as he got up and headed to a flat part of the desert away from his camp.

"I hope this works," said Ran'ningu before he took off running at full speed, but when he went into the Ghost, he rapidly changed his speed. This change in speed caused a burst of red light to erupt so far into the sky that the others could see it from miles behind him.

"Don't tell me that he already broke through to a new level already!" said Senshi as he looked at the light with a surprised expression. The light then faded, and back at his camp sight, Ran'ningu had sat down to eat.

"Now I have a new move to train with," said Ran'ningu with a smile as he scooped some beans out into a paper bowl.


	5. Chapter 5: A new thorn move

A couple of weeks have now passed since the Death March began, and Chūrippu is running down the road.

"Man, if I'm going to surpass my mom, I need a new technique," thought Chūrippu. She then noticed a boulder a few yards away from the road.

"That gives me an idea," said Chūrippu with a smile. She then walked over and stood five yards from the rock.

"If I can adapt the Devil Jab, no one would ever see that coming," said Chūrippu. A car with four guys in it then pulled up alongside her.

"Hey cutie, you need a ride?" asked the driver. He had on sunglasses and an unbuttoned shirt, and jean shorts.

"No, I'm good," said Chūrippu before she took off at full speed.

"What is that chick?!" asked one of the guys in the back.

"Here I go, Devil Thorn Jab," said Chūrippu as she brought her arm back while it glowed bright pink, and the second she hit the rock, a rush of air went around it, but nothing happened to the rock itself.

"What was that glow?" asked another guy from the car. Next thing anyone knew, the boulder split in haft with a perfect cut.

"Did I really do that on my first go?" asked a surprised Chūrippu as he looked at her hand, which was a little bruised on the knuckles but otherwise fine.

"Damn, that girl's a monster!" said the fourth guy as they all looked at her with terrified expressions.

"Let's get out of here!" said the driver as he gunned it.

"What's with them?" asked Chūrippu before she started running at a slower pace.

"And it's no wander it broke so easily, there were already small holes in the rock," said Chūrippu with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Leg strength

Fifteen days have passed, and Gen's son, Usagi (Rabbit) is still trying to come up with an idea of how to train.

"What can I do, other than getting to the Christmas Bowl, we also want to beat our parents," said Usagi as he ran along the road up a hill.

"My dad's the 60-yard Magnum, how can I; wait, he could never actually kick a ball that far while in school," said Usagi as he reached a leveled-out area.

"That would be my best way to surpass him, which means I need to strengthen my leg," said Usagi as he removed the weights from both his legs before taping the left one from his ankle up to his calf, and then haft of his thigh, leaving his knee exposed. He then added the weights onto the left leg, using more tape to hold the second one on.

"I can barely move it now, but with a hundred pounds and it being taped up my muscles will be worked out more now," said Usagi as he tried moving, but found the weights and tape to be holding his leg from moving as much.

"Defiantly have to be more careful with this, a car could hit me before I was able to get out of the way," said Usagi who was a little unbalanced as he ran along the side of the road.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ha-Has

Four weeks have now passed, and the three cousins are at each other's throats on the side of the road.

"How come we even joined this team?!" asked Tafu.

"Our dads even hated this sport," said Sumāto.

"But they grew to love it, and our goal is to beat them and win the Christmas Bowl," said Amai.

"And how do we do that when we don't even have a training method to get stronger, not to mention the fact we're always fighting!" said Tafu.

"We need to find something that they are not good at," said Amai.

"And what would that be?" asked Tafu.

"Team work, our dads lose their team work skills to easily because they are so easy to tick off," said Sumāto.

"Question now is how we take and train ourselves for it when we're in the same boat?" said Amai as she held her chin while thinking.

"What about the number one competition that requires team work?" asked Tafu as he looked at some ropes.

"A three-legged race," said the other two. The three then tied their legs together with Amai in the middle.

"This is kind of weird," said as they struggled to move.

"We'll get used to it," said Amai who had her arms around their shoulders for support. As they moved, they started getting in sink before tripping.

"I hope we get use to this quick," said Sumāto as they stood up.


	8. Chapter 8: Running in the rain

On the thirtieth day, Ran'ningu ran into a rain storm while crossing a flat area that seemed to stretch out for miles around him.

"I hate rain, I can't run at my full speed," said Ran'ningu as he ran at a snail's pace. Even at this speed he was slipping every few seconds on the dirt road.

"Hang on, dad and the others can't run on wet ground either, if I could overcome that," said Ran'ningu with a smile as he ran over to the grass on the road side.

"Alright, ten percent of my full speed should be a good starting point," said Ran'ningu before he started running. However, he got just a few feet away from his starting point when he slipped in the mud.

"That hurt," said Ran'ningu with a pained filled voice as he laid in the mud. There was also a small cut on the back of his right arm which was bleeding.

"Always keep a med kit with you," said Ran'ningu as he pulled out a small box from his pack, using a small water bottle to squirt some cleaner on the wound before wrapping it.

"Now to get back to training," said Ran'ningu before standing up. This time he knocked his speed down to only five percent of his full speed, which caused him to only lose his footing every few minutes instead of feet.

"So far so good," said Ran'ningu before turning and speeding up.

"Guess I'll stay here for a while to train like this," said Ran'ningu before his feet flew out from under him.


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected game

A month and a haft has passed since the march began, and right now everyone has gathered in a city park just over 2081 km from the finish.

"How the heck do you still have food in your bag, Ran'ningu?" asked Shinobi as he investigated Ran'ningu's bag.

"I've only been eating every other day," said Ran'ningu.

"You were fasting this whole time?" asked Amaririsu who was worried as she looked at a bag with very few cans in it.

"By not eating, my body had to go through fat supplies at a higher rate, it also forced my muscles to work harder," said Ran'ningu as he eat some pizza they had bought.

"Alright ladies, I have a little surprise for everyone," said Maou as he stood up.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Sutā.

"Before we left, I asked one of the teams we won't be facing in the tournament to meet us out here for a scrimmage game," said Maou.

"Who is it?" asked Usagi.

"You'll find out when we get to the stadium," said Maou with a smile that made everyone upset. A few hours later at the local stadium.

"Whoa, this stadium looks better than the ones back home," said Shinobi.

"So, where is this other team?" asked Tora (Tiger) Taki.

"Right here," said a guy from the field. When everyone looked at the field, they noticed the new Shinryūji Nagas.

"You're making us go up against the one team that got banned for being too violent?!" asked a scared Hoteru.

"You really are the son of Satan!" said the Ha-Ha cousins.


	10. Chapter 10: First touchdown

Before the game started, everyone huddled as it started to pour the rain down on the field.

"I don't believe it, it just had to start raining right now?" asked Shinobi with a worried expression.

"This rain's no problem, we can still play in it," said Ran'ningu.

"But the rain will slow you down," said Shinobi.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," said Ran'ningu with a smile that worried the others, except Maou. The teams then took their formations.

"Set, hut, hut, hut!" said Maou as he stood behind Hoteru, who in response passed the ball back to him.

"Here, Peewee!" said Maou as he handed the ball to Ran'ningu.

"Let's do it, guys!" said Amai as she and her two cousins locked their legs together.

"What are they up too?!" asked Tsuyoi Yamabushi, the Naga's center, as he looked at them out of the corner of his eye.

"Take this, our new technique, The Delinquent Chain!" said the three Ha-Has as they managed to slam their part of the line to the ground.

"Now's your chance, Ran'ningu!" said Yūkan'na from the side line as Ran'ningu jumped over the fallen line.

"The wet turf's not slowing him down at all," said Amaririsu with a surprised expression.

"Stop him, Doragon!" said Inazuma Kongo, Usui's son.

"Leave it to me," said Doragon Kongo, Agon's son, as he ran at Ran'ningu.

"Time to try out my new technique, Devil Bat Splitter!" said Ran'ningu as he started the Ghost with a wilder leg movement.

"He fused the Ghost with the Rodeo Drive?!" asked Senshi as he watched him split into three columns and rows of himself.

"What?!" asked Doragon as the row heading form him vanished as the others passed by and fused back to make a touchdown.

"Touchdown Devil Bats!" said Riko who, along with her father and Sanada, had come over with the Nagas.

"And with the kick being good, it's Devil Bats 8, Nagas 0," said Kumabukuro.

"Nice job, Ran'ningu," said Shinobi as they high fived.

"Thanks, but that does have one drawback," said Ran'ningu as he removed his helmet to show them that the whites of his eyes were blood red.

"Whoa, what happened to your eyes?" asked Hoteru.

"The wild movement of that technique along with the speed he was going caused vessels to pop in his eyes," said Senshi.

"It'll go away, right?" asked Amaririsu.

"If I don't use another one during this game I'll be fine," said Ran'ningu.

"Then let's go," said Maou before they all returned to their formation.


	11. Chapter 11: End game

It is now the Nagas' last chance to score, and the current score is 27-10, Deimon. The rain had also stopped at haft time, letting the sun dry the field a little.

"Set, hut, hut, hut," said Inazuma as the ball was snapped to him. He then threw the ball right to Kyūkyoku Hosokawa, Ikkyu's son.

"I got it," thought Kyūkyoku.

"Sorry, but this is our ball," said Shinobi as he appeared in front of him and caught the ball.

"Here you go, Ran'ningu!" said Shinobi as he went to threw it.

"Don't throw it!" said the others. However, the ball went straight to him, surprising everyone.

"Nice throw, Shinobi," said Ran'ningu as he caught the ball.

"I don't believe it," said Kyūkyoku with a stunned expression.

"I won't let you score!" said Doragon as he ran up to him with an expression of blood lust.

"Doragon is taking on Ran'ningu once again!" said Sanada as he snatched up the mic from the table.

"It's going to turn out the same way it has been," said Ran'ningu as he used the Devil Jab and Doragon copied him.

"Did you forget that I have my dad's instant reaction?!" asked Doragon as their jabs met, canceling each other out.

"I didn't forget, I just wanted to compare strengths before winning," said Ran'ningu before jumping back before making it around Doragon before he could react.

"What?!" asked Doragon as he watched Ran'ningu appear in the end zone.

"T, t, touch down Devil Bats!" said Kumabukuro.

"And that's the end of the game, the winners are the Deimon Devil Bats with a score of 34-10," said Riko.

"How did he learn to run like that, no one should be able to change their speed like he does," said Senshi with a terrified expression.


	12. Chapter 12: The march's end

A little bit over two months have now passed, and the Death March has come to an end in Canada.

"Looks like all of you have gotten stronger," said Senshi as he looked at the entire team.

"We feel a lot stronger too," said Shinobi before throwing his last rock at a snowman, which cut right through it.

"By the way, I got this for you a few miles back, Ran'ningu," said his sister as she handed him a red eye shield.

"Thanks sis," said Ran'ningu as he put the mask on his helmet.

"I told her to get one with a red eye shield since it's the color as the light you release from your new technique, it should cut down the damage your eyes take," said Senshi.

"And it gives me an idea for your new football name," said Maou with a creepy smile.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Ran'ningu.

"Your new name is BloodSheild 21," said Maou while he pointed at Ran'ningu.

"It's not as bad a name as I thought I would be," said Ran'ningu.

"Got a new name for me?" asked Chūrippu.

"How does The Rose Spear sound," said Maou with no enthusiasm in his voice or posture.

"I even picked up a new rose pink eye shield," said Chūrippu as she put an eye shield on her helmet.

"Well I'll call myself the 70-yard magnum," said Usagi as he kicked a rock several yards away.

"I think you're close enough to that tittle," said Senshi who was stunned by that kick.

"Alright, there are still two weeks left until the tournament begins, and I have one more surprise for all of you," said Maou.

"It always makes me nervous when he says he has a surprise for us," said Shinobi.

"I have scheduled a game against our parents, so we came see how far we have really come," said Maou.

"So, we finally get to see if we can beat our parents," said Ran'ningu with a series expression.


	13. Chapter 13: Bats vs Bats

After the team had arrived back home, it seemed as if Friday just came flying at them, and right now everyone has gathered at Deimon's field.

"You ready to get your butt whopped?" asked Maou as he stood in front of his dad on the side lines.

"The only ones getting their butts whopped are you kids," said Hiruma. The teams then took their places, and Usagi did the kick off.

"The Deimon Devil Bats kicked the ball all the way to the Devil Bats' 80-yard line, where Eyesheild is waiting to intercept it!" said Riko.

"To bad he's not getting it," said Ran'ningu as he jumped into the air, caught the ball, and ran it in for a touchdown.

"Where the hell did he come from?!" asked Hiruma with a surprised expression as all the parents just stared at him.

"What you just witnessed is the new Speed Change of BloodSheild 21," said Maou while pointing at Ran'ningu with a devilish grin.

"Just how did he do that," said Sena.

"Wait till you see my new technique, it will leave you even more speechless," said Ran'ningu before returning to the line. It then started to rain a little.

"Looks like neither Running Back can use their full speed now," said Monta.

"Don't forget that Maou is Hiruma's son, I'm sure he has a plan for this," said Sena with a worried expression.


	14. Chapter 14: Maou's strategy

As the rain kept pouring, the teams returned to their formations.

"Set, hut, hut, hut!" said Hiruma. Kurita then sent the ball back to him.

"Get it, Butt Monkey!" said Hiruma as he threw a long-distance pass to Monta who was down at the thirty-yard line.

"Shit, they passed it; is that what you thought I would say?" asked Maou as he smiled. Shinobi then jumped into the air and caught the ball.

"Max catch!" said Shinobi as he landed with a slight role before throwing it to Chūrippu.

"Let's go, Delinquent Chain!" said Amai as she and the cousins locked their legs together.

"What the?!" asked the three Ha-Ha brothers as they went down hard.

"Go, Rose Spear!" said Maou as Chūrippu jumped over them.

"You're not going to score," said Rena as she ran at her daughter while performing the Devil Rose.

"Not going to work, Devil Thorn," said Chūrippu as she hit the wall of rose petals with her right hand while tucking the ball under her left arm, causing the Devil Rose to explode.

"The Devil Rose has been stopped?!" asked Riko as everyone looked on with stunned expressions.

"No way," said Rena who had stopped running from being surprised.

"Catch, Ran'ningu!" said Chūrippu as she tossed the ball to him.

"Got it," said Ran'ningu before he took off at full speed down the field.

"He can still run like that even in this rain?!" asked Doburoku who was more stunned now than with Chūrippu's technique.

"I can't catch up," said Sena as he ran after his son, but at a smaller speed thanks to the mud.

"Touchdown Deimon!" said Riko as Ran'ningu made it to the end zone.

"And with the kick, the game is now 16-0 Deimon," said Riko as Sena and the others stared at their kids with surprised expressions.


	15. Chapter 15: Ghost vs Splitter

As time went on in the game, the score became 47-42 Deimon, and it's the Devil Bat's last turn to score.

"Set, hut, hut, hut!" said Hiruma. The ball was then snapped back to him and he passed it to Sena.

"I'm glad it dried up during the haft time," thought Sena as he ran down the field.

"You're not going to win, dad!" said Ran'ningu as he ran at him.

"Then let's settle this with our Ghosts," said Sena as he started it.

"Sorry, but I'll be using something that goes beyond the Devil Bat Ghost," said Ran'ningu as he started the Splitter.

"He couldn't have," said Doburoku as he dropped his shake bottle, shattering it all over the ground.

"Take this!" said Ran'ningu as he used one row to knock Sena off balance.

"No way," said Sena as he watched Ran'ningu still the ball before taking off down the field and scoring another touchdown.

"With a final score of 54-42, the Deimon Devil Bat's win the game," said Riko as she turned into her father.

"How did you learn a technique like that?!" asked Doburoku as he walked up to Ran'ningu.

"I just taught it to myself over the Death March we did," said Ran'ningu.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" asked Shinobi as everyone stood around.

"The only thing wrong is that fusing the Ghost with another running style should be nearly impossible," said Doburoku.

"And yet I started getting it down fast," said Ran'ningu.

"There's something about you that is a lot different than with Sena," said Doburoku.

"It's probably the fact that I was training to try and beat dad as well as get to the Christmas Bowl," said Ran'ningu.

"Maybe, but be careful, that move could end up hurting you," said Doburoku.


	16. Chapter 16: Opening Ceremony

A week after going up against their parents, the day for the tournament to open has come.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all to this year's Christmas Bowl," said the mayor as he stood on a stand before the teams and audience in a large stadium.

"This year we have only six teams that could make it this far, and they are the Deimon Devil Bats, the Ojo White Knights, Seibu Wild Gunmen, Taiyō Sphinx, Baka NASA Aliens, and Kyoshin Poseidons," said the mayor. The crowed then erupted into cheers for the six teams.

"I can't believe you messed up our name, Busu," said Homer's son, Tawagoto (Shit) to Watt's son, Busu (Dog).

"How was I supposed to know baka meant idiot, at least it's better than our names," said Busu.

"Quit down you two," said Leonard Apollo who was their coach. They could participate in the tournament since they were students of a new NASA space school in Japan.

"Now if everyone would look at the monitor, we will announce the team brackets," said the mayor. When the teams looked at the screen, they saw that the Devil Bats were playing the NASA Aliens, the Wild Gunmen were going up against the Taiyō Sphinx, and the Kyoshin Poseidons were facing the Ojo White Knights.

"So, we're up against the NASA Aliens," said Maou.

"Which means I'll be playing against Panther Jr.," said Ran'ningu as he looked at Panther's son.

"Can't wait to see how good you have become, Ran'ningu," thought Jr. as he looked back at him.


	17. Chapter 17: Zero vs Devil

The next day was the game with the Bats and Aliens, and right now the two teams are out on the field.

"Here I come, Jr.," thought Ran'ningu as he stood ready to receive the ball.

"I'm going to take you down, Ran'ningu," thought Panther Jr. Maou then passed the ball to Ran'ningu who took off down the field.

"Looks like we have the Zero Gravity Runner vs. the Light Speed Runner," said Sanada.

"Take this, Devil Bat Splitter!" said Ran'ningu before splitting into nine.

"He fused the Devil Bat Ghost with the Rodeo Stampede?!" asked Riku's son, Yasei (Wild) as he watched from the stands with his team.

"That's impressive, but try on my Zero Zone," said Panther Jr. Suddenly, he began to glow purple, and next thing Ran'ningu knew, the Devil Bat Splitter had been taken out along with him.

"And down goes BloodSheild 21!" said Riko with a stunned expression.

"I can't believe he defeated the Devil Bat Splitter with one hit!" said Shinobi with a stunned expresion.

"Now what do we do?" asked Hoteru.

"Easy fatty, we fight back!" said Maou as he grabbed Hoteru by the shirt collar, then threw him to the ground. Later, towards the end of the game, the score was 25-19 Aliens.

"How are we going to beat them with just 29 seconds left on the clock?" asked Amai.

"Give me the ball, I'll get it through this time," said Ran'ningu.

"Are you sure?" asked Maou.

"Won't know unless I try," said Ran'ningu with a series expression. They then took their formation and the ball was sent to Ran'ningu.

"Come on, Ran'ningu, I'll take you down like before!" said Panther Jr. as they headed for each other.

"Looks like we have another match with BloodSheild 21 and Panther Jr.!" said Riko.

"I can't lose, I can't lose!" thought Ran'ningu as he ran at Jr. Suddenly, a blood red and purple glow surrounded him.


	18. Chapter 18: The Devil's Dragon

As Panther Jr. and Ran'ningu ran at each other, something was happening with Ran'ningu. A black mist was pouring from his body, over taking the light that had been coming from him.

"It can't be!" said Doburoku who was up in the stands with the parents.

"What is it, Doburoku?" asked Suzuna.

"That kid of yours is using a technique that could kill him and anyone that gets in his way!" said Doburoku with a terrified expression.

"What is this technique?" asked Sena.

"The Devil's Dragon," said Doburoku. Suddenly, the mist around Ran'ningu exploded out into the air as a glowing dragon appeared from it.

"That's the Devil's Dragon?!" asked Suzuna. Everyone then heard Panther Jr. scream from within the mist, but no one could see what had happened.

"This is a first, thanks to this mist which is darker than the aura of the Commander of Hell, no one can see what has happened," said Kumabukuro.

"Wait a minute, the mist is starting to clear," said Riko as she focused on the field. When it was fully cleared, everyone was surprised to see Ran'ningu in the end zone and Panther Jr. laying on the ground not moving.

"Touchdown Deimon!" said Sanada.

"Great job, Ran'ningu," said Shinobi as he and the others came running up while the Aliens checked on Panther Jr. However, before any of them knew it, Ran'ningu collapsed right before them.

"Medick!" said both captains to the astonishment of the crowed.


	19. Chapter 19: Ran'ningu's determination

The next day at the hospital, everyone had gathered in Ran'ningu's room after he had woken up.

"You have to stay in bed, Ran'ningu," said Sutā as he stopped him from getting up. Luckily, he did not have any IVs in.

"I'm fine, Sutā, I just got tired because of the game yesterday," said Ran'ningu.

"If you take it easy, then you can get out of here tomorrow," said Shinobi with a worried expression.

"Good, because I'm going to practice that new technique until I have it down," said Ran'ningu as he laid back down.

"That's too dangerous, Ran'ningu, look where you round up because of it," said Suzuna.

"Sena, talk some since into your boy," said Doburoku.

"How do you plan to train for such a technique, performing it once put you in the hospital," said Sena as he stood across from his bed.

"Same way I practiced the Devil Bat Splitter, I'll go over every step until I have it perfected," said Ran'ningu.

"What about your stamina, one time using it drained you completely," said Sena.

"That's why up until our game with Ojo next week, I'll wear two doctor masks at the same time, it'll double stamina training," said Ran'ningu.

"Then do your best," said Sena as he noticed the burning will in his son's eyes.

"Sena, you were supposed to talk him out of this!" said Doburoku.

"There is no talking him out of it, he's a stubborn son who wants to be the best that he can be, and I'm not going to stand in his way," said Sena with a smile before walking toward the door.

"Thanks dad," said Ran'ningu who was a little surprised. Across the room, Panther Jr. was watching as he laid on his bed in a full body cast.

"Good luck, Ran'ningu," thought Panther Jr.


	20. Chapter 20: The last game

The rest of the week went by fast, the rest of the Devil Bats were able to win their games, taking them to the finals with the White Knights.

"I can't believe we made it all the way to the finals," said Shinobi.

"Are you sure you will be able to pull off the Dragon again?" asked Sutā as they stood on the side line.

"Don't worry, I have this; oh, and there's something I have to tell you after the game," said Ran'ningu before taking the field.

"Here we go!" said Usagi as he kicked the ball, and to the surprise of the entire crowed, it went straight into the goal posts.

"Did he just kick a 50-yard goal?!" asked a surprised Gurasuhoppō Haruto.

"Looks like the referees have decided to give three extra points for that kick," said Maou with a smile as he looked at the score board.

"And without a single player but the kicker making a move, the Deimon Devil Bats have taken the lead, 3-0," said Riko. Later, when it was the Devil Bat's ball again.

"Set, hut, hut, hut!" said Maou. When he got the ball, he passed it to Ran'ningu, who in return ran to Chūrippu so that Ojo wouldn't be able to find the ball.

"Get both of them!" said Takami's son, Masutā (Master). Three Ojo members then took off after the two.

"They fell for it," said Maou as he revealed that he still had the ball.

"Maou faked the run for a pass!" said Sanada, Maou then through the ball high into the air.

"No one could catch that!" said Gurasuhoppō.

"Supreme max catch!" said Shinobi as he jumped into the air, caught the ball, and landed on his feet in the end zone.

"Touchdown Deimon!" said Riko.

"I can't believe he could catch that," said a surprised Monta from the stand.

"And now the score's 11-0, Deimon," said Hiruma.

"And Ran'ningu still has not used the Dragon," said Suzuna.

"Hopefully he does not," said Doburoku.

"I don't know why, but I think he's waiting for something," said Sena. As if his words struck a nerve in mother nature, it began to pour the rain down on the field.

"Looks like the conditions are almost right," said Ran'ningu as he watched the rain pour, and it continued to rain until Deimon's last turn.

"With the score at 57-54 Ojo, I can truly say that this has been one good game," said Riko.

"And with it being Deimon's last chance to score a touchdown, you can expect them to try something crazy," said Kumabukuro as the teams got into formation. However, something was up with Deimon.

"Why the heck is Hoteru and Shōto not on the line?!" asked Doburoku as he noticed the Ha-Ha cousins were the only ones there.

"What are they up to?" asked Takami from the Ojo side.

"Set, hut, hut, hut!" said Maou. Amai then snapped the ball to him, and he passed it to Ran'ningu.

"Get BloodSheild!" said Masutā.

"Leave it to me," said Kabe (Wall) Makoto, the son of Otawara as he started after him.

"Ghost," said Ran'ningu as he started glowing green, and got by him. He then noticed three others coming at him.

"Drive," said Ran'ningu as the glow turned pink. He then separated into several of himself, making it past the three to find more coming his way.

"Gravity," said Ran'ningu as the glow turned a light shade of purple.

"He's used all three running styles," said Doburoku with a surprised expression.

"It's time," said Senshi with a smile. Shin's son Yari (Spear) then headed for Ran'ningu, which made him smile.

"Those tricks aren't going to work on me," said Yari.

"Then I guess it's time for my new one," said Ran'ningu as a black mist started to pour out from him.

"Here it comes, the special move of BloodSheild 21, the Devil's Dragon!" said Riko.

"He seriously can't be planning on using it!" said Suzuna.

"Devil's Dragon!" said Ran'ningu, but this time the mist exploded out behind him as a pure black dragon ran at Yari.

"What the?!" asked Yari as the dragon ran passed him before vanishing in the end zone.

"What happened?!" asked Kumabukuro. Suddenly, the mist exploded out of the stadium and everyone noticed Yari on his back and Ran'ningu standing in the end zone.

"Touchdown Deimon!" said Sanada.

"We won!" said Shinobi with a huge smile.

"I can't believe he controlled the most dangerous technique," said Doburoku.

"It was the rain, he used it to slow himself down just enough," said Sena with a proud smile. Down on the field, everyone was congratulating Ran'ningu when Sutā walked up.

"Hey, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me after the game?" asked Sutā.

"Uh, well, that was, um you see," said Ran'ningu who was now shy about what he wanted to say.

"Just kiss me already," said Sutā as she grabbed him by the jersey and brought him in for a kiss, which was broadcasted by cameras.

"I can't believe she just did that," said Amai as everyone looked at them with stunned expressions.


	21. Epilogue

After that game, everyone thought that was the end of their high school football lives, but the Christmas Bowl officials decided to allow third year students to participate as if the devil was after them. After their final year of high school, the team even made their own team in the Japanese League. Oh, and Ran'ningu married Sutā, making Sena the brother-in-law of Hiruma.

The end.


End file.
